


All For Pumpkin

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Babysitting, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Should we call James and Lily?”“And ruin their trip? No,” Sirius quickly says, “It’s just the age, isn’t it?”“Is it?” Remus chuckles nervously. “Or perhaps we’re just not that good at this.”“Of course we are.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	All For Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight/gifts).



> Written for the lovely thestarryknight, who wanted prompt #57 ' _Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list). 😘

Remus is pacing up and down the room, little Harry crying on his shoulder, wailing at the top of his lungs. The sound making Remus’ ears ring.

He has tried everything to get him to stop, but nothing had worked, not music, not his favourite toy. Not even a little bit of magic.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Remus shushes, before kissing the top of the little boy’s head. “Uncle Sirius will be back in just a minute.”

At the mention of Sirius’ name, Harry goes quiet, and his eyes light up.

“Uccle Siwi?”

“Yes, uncle Siwi,” Remus chuckles, just about to look out the window, when the door opens, and Sirius comes into the room.

“Sorry it took so long, but they…”

“Did you get…,” Remus cuts him off, as he tries to peak into the bags in Sirius’ hands.

“All his favourites. Apple and peach, pumpkin… spaghetti… wait, we already tried that one, didn’t we?”

“Yes. It ended up on the ceiling.” Remus groans. “I don’t know what has gotten into him, he…”

“Uccle Siwi!”

Harry reaches for his godfather, so Sirius sets down the bags, and he quickly takes him into his arms, a worried look on his face.

“Should we call James and Lily?”

“And ruin their trip? No,” Sirius quickly says, “It’s just the age, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Remus chuckles nervously. “Or perhaps we’re just not that good at this.”

“Of course we are.” Sirius shrugs. “Don’t you think?” he asks, Harry grabbing a fistful of his hair, and giving it a hard tug. “See?”

“He’s trouble.”

“Like his dad.” Sirius grins. “Now come on, let’s see if he’ll eat.”

They go into the kitchen, and as soon as Remus has opened up the pumpkin baby food, Harry starts reaching out to grab it, a happy grin on his face.

“Really? All that, was because his food wasn’t the right flavour?” Remus rolls his eyes. “The kid is spoiled. Already.”

“Like I said. He’s like his dad,” Sirius laughs, as Remus begins to feed a now very happy and content little Harry.

“Thank you, for going out to buy it,” he sighs, exhausted after Harry’s little tantrum.

“Come here,” Sirius whispers, and he places his hand on the back of his partner’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

But Harry isn’t happy to be made to wait for his food, and he begins to struggle in Sirius’ arm, already groaning in discontent.

“We should…,” Remus tries, but Sirius isn’t ready to let go of him just yet.

“I love you,” he whispers into his partner’s mouth. “and seeing you with him…”

Harry begins to wail now, Sirius keeping the rest of his words to himself, as he gives Remus a quick kiss, before leaning back.

“We better give the kid his food.”

“Honestly,” Remus laughs. “All this, for pumpkin?”

“Just wait until he discovers Pumpkin Pasties.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
